


苏格兰爱情故事

by guairenladeli77



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guairenladeli77/pseuds/guairenladeli77





	苏格兰爱情故事

1

 

我第一次见到黄明昊，是在平安夜的前一天。

那天我去剧院后台找前两天在夜店hook up的妞儿。倒不是多喜欢，就是在这苏格兰高地上待得太闲了，找来逗个乐儿。她主动得很，我俩鸡同鸭讲没几句，她就把我从吵闹的化妆间拉到厕所，关上门脱我的裤子。我本来早上还雄赳赳的，这会儿一下软了，慌忙抓着她的手臂，提她上来说，聊聊天，改天改天。

我那两句蹩脚的英文也不知她听没听懂，就见她扇着舞台妆特有的很夸张的假睫毛，深蓝色的闪亮眼皮闭合几下，很色情地盯着我，手掌摸下去，攥了攥我慢慢硬起来的下面，意思是，你口是心非。

我心说，我好歹是个男的，这么一弄一点不硬才奇怪。这时候再推无异于承认我不行，事关男人尊严，含糊不得。我心一横，也可以，还没操过洋逼，权当试试水。结果，还没等我脱完裤子，隔壁就先热闹起来了。

这是剧场还是窑子？一个两个都凑一起办事来了。

被压的那个是一个很嫩的声线，一会儿呜咽着喊Leo,Leo，一会儿又用中文喊哥哥。那声音搔得我心痒，脑子里立刻浮现出很多旖旎的画面。这时候面前的女人蹲下去，把我裤子拉链拉开，我才发现下面已经涨得很硬。

隔壁越叫越大声，我给他们搞得心猿意马，右手抓着胯下女人的头发毫不怜惜地顶撞，没多一会儿就射了。系腰带的时候，她把嘴角的精液拢进嘴里，咽下去，然后拉过我的手放到她的胸下面，说，down there，掌心下面隔着一层汗涔涔的皮肤，是她的胃。我拉过来亲了亲她的额头，一口一个sweetie。其实，脑子里把功劳全数归在隔壁妞儿身上。

在门口和她礼貌性地温存了几下，把她送走之后，一个亚裔高瘦男孩塞着衬衣走了出来，和我打了一个照面。我说，Leo是吧。他说，对，你叫，Adam。我说，是。看来刚刚我搞的那个叫的声音也不小。做完这个最简短自我介绍，我们俩默契地给彼此一个欣赏的笑。

两幅十成十的狗逼相。

他背过身去洗手，我偷偷地朝另一间两平米的安乐屋里瞥。一条火红的身影屈身倚靠在马桶旁，老式抽水箱吊着的黄铜把手，耷拉在他的发髻上，旗袍下摆歪在一边，遮不住雪白修长的大腿，也遮不住沾在上面的精液，更遮不住他那明显泄过一次的小巧性器。我意味深长地哦了一声，合着还是个不普通的窑子。

他大抵是累了，一直垂着头，要不是胯间的那玩意儿，叫谁也看不出是个男孩。我走到洗手台前和那叫Leo的亚裔男孩搭话。我说，哪里钓的。他擦了擦手，什么。我歪了歪下巴向他示意。他说，哦，他是我妹妹。我心里啐了一口。他仿佛开了天眼，知道我这会儿心里骂他不坦诚，笑眯眯地凑过来小声说，当然是能操的那种妹妹。

我要走的时候，他正把他那能操的妹妹抱起来放在马桶盖上坐好，蹲下身子，把他两只小腿和一双很白的脚裹在怀里，拿湿毛巾擦拭，用听不出是哪国的语言低声地哄。我站在洗手台前扒拉下颌角，假意整理着出门前刚刮干净的胡子，实则就着镜子偷瞄。寻思了一下，还是打声招呼。

我说，我走了。没人说话。我又提高音量，Leo，我走了。还是没人说话，回应我的只有一阵很湿的接吻声。我紧了紧腰带走出去，向路过的刚散场的舞台剧女演员飞媚眼，别提多潇洒，不知道的肯定以为我刚酣畅淋漓地搞完一场三人行。

其实呢，哪儿有我的份儿啊。

 

2

 

圣诞节后的第二天，我陪我姐和姐夫又去那个剧场。我毫不掩饰对于《灰姑娘》作为新年第一场剧这件事的兴趣缺缺。我说，怎么也得看个歌剧魅影吧。我姐一边用很欢快的语气，拿中文刺我，每年圣诞都是这些，你以为我不想看别的，一边挽着David用英文甜甜地喊达令，问我们今年的座位在几排。

全城的英国中产都拖家带口，盛装出席一场童话音乐剧，个个洋溢着极其期待的微笑，搞得我都快要信了。

管他音乐声有多大，我全程昏昏欲睡，眯着眼睛看我姐拿着一根租来的木质单筒望远镜，瞄舞台上那个一头金色卷发的Prince charming。这女的，结了婚还不消停，我歪头去看我姐夫，他比我还不如，已经睡着了。剧情过半，中场休息。我瘫在椅子上翘着脚，剧场里的小推车来来回回地售卖圣诞限定的特制黄油蛋糕。

十五分钟后，天花板上的灯再度暗下来的时候，我的肩膀被一根细长的东西敲了一下。我回过头去，是那天的亚裔男孩。他把两支望远镜中的一个塞进我手里，压着嗓子跟我说，我妹妹要出场了。

我反应了一会儿，才想起来他妹妹就是那天那个穿着红色旗袍，在厕所隔间的男孩。意识到这一点之后，我睁开眼睛坐直身子，登时来了兴致，可这后半场还有新角色吗？我辛苦地端着望远镜满舞台找人，队伍旁边的每一个士兵，屋棚前面的每一个村民，个挨个地找。右胳膊举酸了，就换左胳膊，左胳膊酸了再换回来，

一个普通的男人，你叫他从一堆女孩的照片中拿起最可爱的一张。他一定不会选择早熟的那一个。一定得是一个艺术家，一个疯子，一个忧郁放浪的人，生殖器官里有点儿烈性毒汁的泡沫，敏感的脊椎里老是闪耀着一股特别好色的火焰，才能凭着难以形容的特征，从她们中辨别出那个销魂夺魄的恶魔。*

我不羞耻但很疯狂，不忧郁却有点放浪，我应该是个潜在的艺术家，我在那个恋脚癖王子端着水晶鞋全城寻人的片段精准地找出了他。

没有台词，只有被不合适的水晶鞋挤痛了后的一声呻吟。他只出现了五秒钟，却比唱遍全场的辛德瑞拉更深地拓印在我的视网膜上，以至于我回头看Leo的时候，他妹妹的脸和他的脸重合在了一起。

他说，怎么样漂不漂亮。我没回答他，满脑子都是金色假发下那轮廓微微有点儿狡黯的颧骨，泡泡袖下生着细软绒毛的纤细胳膊，从裙下探出来的脚，那截被王子短暂地捏在手里的光滑小腿，以及最后羞愧的呻吟和绝望的眼泪。

恶魔不分性别。如果非要分，雄性的小恶魔比雌性的更致命，起码对于十六岁的我来说是这样。Leo挺重地抓我的肩膀，问，今晚要不要一起来。我晕晕乎乎的，答非所问，说，Leo，我想给他买鞋。

那晚之后，他从Leo的妹妹变成了Leo和Adma的妹妹，后来有一次，我俩在试衣间外面等他，Leo跟我说，他叫Justin。我咀嚼了一会儿，说，还是妹妹好听，适合他。他笑笑不说话。我又说，你真够意思，换成我，我舍不得让一半给别人。Leo顶着一张不言自笑的老好人脸，一张嘴全是原住家庭赋予的台湾腔，没有啦，当初也是别人让给我的。

之后的每天，我睁眼的第一件事就是跑去厨房塞两口面包，然后冲去剧院找Justin，他习惯在一个角落压腿。

Justin年纪还小，尚在发育，舞蹈女老师人到中年，母性是最不缺的东西，所以从不难为他。他只需要把裹在涤纶长裤下的腿轻巧地搭在最矮的那个棕木横梁上，匐下绸子般稚嫩的脊背，就算是完成午后课堂的所有任务。他远远地看到我，就会把下巴搁在蜂蜜样的肩膀上，冲我笑，Adam，你来啦。

我和Leo两个经常痴汉一样，倚在墙上一看一下午。他说，我觉得他的肚子里有一个子宫。我说，妹妹的脚洒上葡萄酒一定好看。他说，他像一把琴弦。我说，那我就是会被他割痛的小提琴。俩半路出家的蹩脚诗人比赛一样，用能说得出口的最美意象分享彼此的下流幻想。但只要解散铃声一响起，我们就会不管不顾地冲过去，搂他的腰拉着他的胳膊，把他带到没人的房间一前一后地操。

Leo喜欢让他穿着练功服操他。妹妹听话地抓住自己没褪去婴儿肥的肉乎乎的大腿根，笑吟吟地看他拿剪刀在他两腿之间把那条白色的紧身裤剪出一个能进去的洞。我说，再剪一点，我的还要大一些。Leo和妹妹一样，也是英国长大的华裔，中文说不利索，顶不过我，只能恼得抓后脑勺，最后索性把剪刀丢给我。每次这个时候妹妹总会很傻地看着我们俩笑，这份快乐保持到我们其中一个插进去。被操狠了，他会嘟着嘴可怜兮兮地求我们，哥哥，哥哥们，慢一点嘛。

后来Leo和家里闹了不愉快，被停掉了零花钱，他不肯低头只好倔强地去了一个小餐厅兼职侍者，一周才有空来看妹妹一次。而我，作为一个来苏格兰过圣诞的学生，闲得很，一到中午，雷打不动地往剧院跑。但凡哪一天没见他，都觉得这一天白过了。

麻烦的是需要贿赂我姐，托她跟家里打电话的时候帮忙撒谎，好处是，我和剧场管事混熟了，得以免费看遍妹妹所有的剧。当然是没有座位的，只能站在舞台一侧的幕布后面。

那天那场是《美女与野兽》，王子的扮演者唱歌功底不错，论力气却远远不行，而在那段戏里他需要把一个女性角色举过头顶，然后再摔到地上。团里大多都是成年的女演员，于是，这个被野兽咬断脖子的可怜村妇角色，自然地落到了妹妹头上。导演低头和助理小声讨论这个事情的时候，我恰巧蹲在窗户外面，偷偷地和站在队伍最后的妹妹打飞吻。

隔着窗子，我听到那狗屁导演用了一个词，直觉告诉我那是一个很脏的词，但我当时没听懂，只好拿去回家问我姐。我姐一脸不可置信，有人说你这个吗。我胡乱答应，嗯。她狐疑地审视我，以后离这个人远点，不然不准出门了。我愈发好奇，所以到底什么意思？她好一会儿才肯给我解释，意思是说，这个小孩还没有性成熟，但很适合进行性行为。

舞台上，他瘦瘦的一个，套着一条脏兮兮的肥大衬裙，被野兽掐着腰举过头顶。他的腿朝向我站着的那一侧幕布，裙子被掀起一半，顺着裹在过膝长腿袜的小腿看进去，是丝缕未着的下体。好巧不巧那王子也叫Adam，妹妹就这样在上百个观众的注视下，朝我展示他粉红稚嫩的下体和时常存满我和Leo精液的肉穴，嘴里凄惨地大喊一声我的名字，Adam。接着被舞台上真正的Adam咬了脖子，很响地摔到地上。

我直觉那个演员愣了一下，他失手了，他把妹妹摔得太重了。舞台的灯光追逐着站在高台上贝儿公主，上面灯光明亮，下面光线暗淡，妹妹就那样躺在舞台上，裙子危险地搭在他的腿根，背上是触目惊心的假血浆，他趴在那里，像一片被践踏过的枯叶，带着再也拼不起来的碎痕。这个场景对我冲击之大，令我一时失语，盲鸣声响彻耳际，大脑一阵充血。

那是为数不多的，我没拉着他做爱的一天。

妹妹下了舞台光着脚向我走来，脚后跟踩得木板哒哒地响，像是一匹可怜巴巴的跛脚小马驹，他的步伐远不及平时那样矫健，却也算得上正常，这令我心情恢复了不少。我箍着他的腰把他整个人抱起来，他太轻了，一直抱到剧场的后门，我大气都没喘一口。我问他，妹妹，摔得重不重。他说，有一点儿，然后指了指右边胯骨，这儿有点痛。我赶紧给他揉，又问，妹妹，为什么不穿内裤。他说，她们给我搞脏了，没法穿。

我紧紧地把他按进怀里，捧着他的小脸，狠狠地亲他，亲他脸上那颗淡褐色的痣，他好瘦，比正常十四岁的男孩矮了不知多少。我气得喉咙里呼噜呼噜地喘粗气，她们怎么舍得这样欺负他。他被我的狠劲儿吓到，肩膀被我挤痛也不敢出声。

十六岁的胸膛很稚嫩，但尚可保护另一个十四岁的男孩，我天真地想。

 

 

3

 

 

之后的一阵子，我在剧场出了名，除了他排练的时候，我不让任何人靠近Justin，一律不准。怎么个不准法儿呢？靠嘴是不行的，要靠拳头。打人和被打都是常事，我甚至为了妹妹对女人动了手，把那个往Justin的盘子里吐口水的婊子，扯着头发从走廊一直拖到剧场门口。于是全剧场都知道，那个顶着浑身青紫的Adam，是Justin的哥哥。谁欺负他，他哥哥就会跟那人拼命。

一天下午，我从餐馆回剧场的路上遇到了许久未见的Leo。他刹了脚踏车，打量着我，问我这是怎么了。我颇为自豪地跟他讲，最后指着脸上说，这是勋章。他听得一愣一愣，没几分钟，几个戴着骑行安全帽的英国男孩隔着路口喊他跟上来，他才匆匆骑走，那是我们见的最后一面。

这个台湾男孩对我说的最后一话，听起来像一句忠告。他说，Adam，你不要真的爱上他哦。

Justin每天晚上都坐在我腿上，给我的伤擦酒精，我痛得嘶一声，他的脚趾也会跟着蜷起来，柔声柔气地问我，Adam，痛吗。我说，痛，你给我亲亲就不痛了。他真凑上来亲我的淤青。我说，Justin，你是我的妹妹吗。他说，我是你的妹妹呀。我又问，可以只做我一个人的妹妹吗。他一边小猫一样的给我舔伤口，一边说，好呀。我被他搞得一上一下都痒得不行，心说，挨再多打都值了。

可惜，刺激又温情的英雄日子没过几天，就出事了。

一次我带着一身酒精味和口水味回家，我姐犯邪一样坚定地给我下了禁足令，她把所有钥匙收到小柜子里，叉着腰勒令我不准出门。我每分钟都算计着怎么往外跑。结果她比我道行深得多，每个窗户都锁得严严实实的，让我无机可乘。

几天没去剧场，见不到Justin我慌得不行，硬的不行来软的。我装得可怜，说，姐，你怎么能和爸妈一样不讲理呢。我姐说，你倒跟我说说你每天家也不回是去哪里。我说，我去地铁站了，还有市政厅前的那个广场。去干嘛了。玩涂鸦。我姐不置可否地哼了一声，甩着丝绸睡衣的系带，飘回衣帽间。我后悔死了，我就不该来投奔她，她发起飙来，可比妈难搞多了。

前阵子我和家里大吵一顿，上飞机前攥着出走机票被我姐一通电话招安，不就是想找个没人管你的地儿玩两天？来姐这儿，这儿的小姑娘都可漂亮。我没说话，其实在思考。她看准了我在动摇，继续诱惑我，小男孩也好看。于是，我收了她给我打到卡里足以去北极旅行一圈的钱，买了机票飞伦敦。能怪谁呢，谁都怪不得，怪我太好骗，怪我从小吃我姐这套。

我每天憋发得要死要活，我说我要回国。当然不是真的要回国，Justin还在这里我怎么会走？我是在盘算，去机场的路上兴许有机会逃走。我姐说，你想好啊，想好了我现在给你买机票，然后亲自开车送你去机场，看着你登机。言外之意，别想一点儿花招。我气得直踹栏杆，把那上面的黑铜雕花踹掉好几个。

不过，幸好我们是亲姐弟，她知道怎么治我，我也知道怎么治她。我天天晚上在她和我姐夫门外造各种动静，要么在那儿甩逗猫棒看Gibson乐此不疲地往门上撞，要么坐那儿看电影，我姐出来，我就说屋里网不好，这儿网好。总之我翻着花样儿报复她，我不好过，你也别想舒服。果然没两天，她就遭不住了。

那天傍晚，我正躺在客厅地毯上生闷气。身边的Gibson还站在棕色的扶手上，制造噪音强奸我的耳朵，把四千镑买回来的墨绿灯芯绒沙发当猫抓板，搞得我脑壳炸裂。这时，我姐喊我上楼。

我鲤鱼打挺坐起来，一步三个台阶地跑上三楼。她正裸着上身背对着走廊，坐在衣帽间尽头的化妆镜前，伸出一根手指挑着一件黑色吊带。我说，你找我有事。她不理我，未干的长发裹着毛巾盘在头顶，慢悠悠地站起来扒拉一个内衣柜。我说，你不准我出去，我今晚接着吵你，说着就要转身下去。

她这才慢悠悠地开口，姐一辈子没有栽在男人手里，可是输给过一只猫。她的思维怎么比没结婚前还跳，我一时没跟上，有点莫名其妙。Gibson则精得很，好像知道我姐在唤她，小跑着跃进衣帽间，灵巧地翻个身躺在她腿边。

Gibson，我的猫。我姐伸着指头往地上一指，向我示意，不过在它之前，我有另外一只猫。那只猫贪玩，在外面一玩就是一天，只有上午肯回家吃点东西，顺便陪我待几分钟，把我气得不行。

然后呢，我说。

我不给它出去吧，它顺着壁炉上面也要爬走，每次它溜出去，我都想着下次绝不给它进来了。可是它毕竟是我的猫呀，看着它淋着雨站在窗户外面，我怎么也狠不下心。

直到这一句，我还天真地以为她在拿猫比喻我。

我姐接着说，我当时每天跟你姐夫抱怨，我的猫这不乖，那不乖，我的猫不够黏我，我该不该给我的猫买最好的罐头，这样它就不会再贪恋别人家的食物。直到有一天，David很严肃地跟我说，我觉得你不应该称它为“我的猫”，我问过邻居了，它每天下午去Jacob家玩，他家有一个很大的猫爬架，晚上换去Florian家睡觉，那里最暖和。搞得整条街上，每个人都以为它是自己的猫，只不过自己的猫天性贪玩，不恋家。其实呢。

我听得懵懵的，脑子极乱理不清头绪。

其实它不属于任何人。她终于找好了内衣，改去翻内裤柜，问我，丞丞，你觉得呢。我抬头对上我姐的眼神，她回着头拿那双从中学就不停拿下各类男生的眼睛，若有深意地盯着我看。我被她作弄得心里发毛，蹭得一下站起身来，说，可是Justin和猫不一样。她说，哪儿不一样。哪儿哪儿都不一样，我很大声地讲出这句话，不知是讲给她还是讲给我自己听，他是喜欢我的。短短六个字我越说越心虚，越说越小声。

别嘴硬了，我看你挺明白的。她转身站了起来，乳房像少女一样尖尖地耸着，擦过我的胳膊飘去卧室，又飘出来，从钱包抽出几张伊丽莎白捏在手里，问，几天了。什么几天了。我说你让他单独待在那儿几天了。一周了，我被她问得发慌。

她把那几张票子甩到我手心，说，去找他吧。我下意识想攥住，她又抽走，说，不管怎么样，都给我明天再回来，今晚，我和你姐夫造人。

我给她唬得一愣一愣的，不要钱似的喷我姐夫的那瓶旷野，然后攥着一沓英镑往楼下冲。活像个刚伺候完寂寞难耐的贵妇人，拿到不菲小费要去见自己小情人的瘪三。我内心想要祈祷，却不知道该祈祷Justin能毫发无伤度过这一周，还是祈祷他能因为挂念着我就推开其他男孩。

Gibson蹲在我的床单上眯着眼睛，看穿我的惶惶不安，用眼角的纹路送出对我即将到来的命运的第一丝怜悯。

 

4

 

果不其然。

上帝是站在我姐这一边的，他帮着我姐给了我一耳光。我冲进剧场跑进后台那间妹妹专用的化妆间的时候，他正被一个我从来没见过的黄毛男孩搂在怀里。

Justin两条细瘦的腿挂在他的腰上，小脸半掩在肩膀后面。我推开门之后，男孩回头看我，还是一张亚裔面孔，他很抱歉地冲我笑，下半身的动作却一刻没停。妹妹眯着眼睛从未张开，整个人都被他顶得软塌塌的，胳膊肘被磨得泛红，挂在男孩麦色的后背上，白得扎眼。我看了一下，就关了门退出来，从口袋抽出一只烟点上，夹烟的手指微微发抖。

后来去想那天，我之所以那么平静，平静到诡异，是因为我的嘴硬可以顶撞我姐，却没办法骗过我自己。我心里确实很清楚，Justin，从没完整的属于过我，即使在我用拳头把他据为己有的时候，也只是我的一厢情愿。或者说，他不属于任何人。

我想了很多。我想起寒冷冰岛雪原，想起干裂的北非沙漠，想起热到窒息的西班牙古城遗址，我想起十六年来见过的所有最破败的景象，却发现没有一处比现在的心更荒芜。

我又想起他在我怀里的每一份温度，想起用黄色绿色和红色装点起来的剧场幕布，想起他向我吐出的每一声软语，想起餐馆老板夸他像个东方瓷娃娃，我想起遇到他之后的每一份快乐，却发现没有一份能弥补此刻受到的创伤。

猫可以是所有人的猫，他也可以是任何人的妹妹。

屋子的呻吟声一直没断，妹妹的嗓子越来越哑。直到第五根烟抽到一半，那个男孩终于走了出来。他看我站在门口，拍了拍我的肩膀，说，Evan。活像是我和Leo的第一次相遇。可是，这种荒诞的剧情一次就够了。

我一拳挥到他脸上。他嘴里蹦出一句口音熟悉的脏话。我骑在他肚子上，朝着那张称得上帅气的脸蛋一下狠过一下地砸，操你妈，谁准你操他的。他翻了个身把我压在地上，用膝盖顶我的肚子，他是你谁，你凭什么管。

他是我妹妹。他是我妹妹，他是我妹妹，我翻手揍他，一遍又一遍地哭着嘟囔这句话。或许是我哭得场面过于惨烈，他甚至忘记还手，只用看神经病一样的眼神看我，然后轻易地推开我拍拍裤子上的土走掉，用背影嘲笑我的无可救药。

我再次冲进化妆间的时候，本想冲动地掐住那个细细的脖子质问他，为什么让别人碰你。可在开口之前，我的妹妹从昏睡中慢慢睁开眼睛，他问我，Adam，外面怎么那么吵。语气轻柔得像是刚从一场普通的午睡中醒来。

我着了魔一样靠过去，把他冰凉的小手指放进嘴里温，我说，没什么，你再睡一会儿。他迷迷糊糊地冲我笑，然后又很累地闭上眼睛。我脱下自己的外套盖在他身上，那上面满是Gibson的猫毛。我狼狈地跑去走廊尽头的公共厨房烧热水，端着兑好的温水回来，拿毛巾给他擦身子，每擦完一处就用嘴唇吻干上面的水迹，生怕他着凉，最后把手指伸进去弄出那些精液。他在梦里感到不适，嘤咛出声。

我紧紧地抱着他，在他的颈窝委屈地哭，他瘦得不成样子，蜷起来的时候好小一只，脊柱弯曲成花蕾的样子。我突然很不理解自己，不理解之前的自己为什么会想要干他。如果再给我一次机会，我会带他去最好的餐厅吃东西，带他去我姐家的花园里玩，教他读书，或者给他买一双鞋，还他一个很普通的十四岁。那一刻我意识到，我是爱上他了。

爱既可以是欲念之火，是岸然外表下肮脏的思恋，是罪恶的灵魂。

爱也可以是懊悔，是哭着赎罪时刺心的温存，是卑躬屈膝，是拼死也要重塑他的信念。

我说，Justin，你别在这儿演了，跟我回国吧。他拿手指轻轻地戳我下巴上的胡茬，丞丞，我要吃饭的。我说，我养你。他特别可爱冲我笑，你养不起的。我养得起的。他眼睛眨巴着看我，像两只精巧的小蝴蝶，最后笑得两颊鼓鼓，叫我的中文名字，用那种他特有的很天真的腔调，可是，丞丞，我吃不饱的呀。说完像一只泥鳅一样顺着我的身体滑下去，解开我的裤带。

那是记事以来我第一次那么大声地哭，我的眼泪打湿他的发旋，他吓得摸上来抱住我，于是它们又打湿他的脸蛋儿。我绝望到想把嘴唇伸进他的腹腔，伸进他隐秘的心田，伸进他绚丽的肝脏，伸进他马尾藻式的肺，我想从他空荡荡的皮囊下掏出他的心，放到我的胸腔里。他几乎让我一夜长大，用那从不曾属于十四岁的灵魂，将我带离我的十六岁。

我恨不得弄死那些把他变成这样的人，他们先是掀开他的襁褓，后又掀开他的沾着橡皮泥的背心，接着掀开他的练功服，一层一层地把他的保护壳咬光，最后教会他心甘情愿地暴露自己。

我想弄死在他一岁时就抛却他的父母，弄死占有他又把他撇弃的继父，弄死那些在他不懂事的年纪里欺辱他的畜生，却又在痛苦中悲哀地意识到，我也不过是那些畜生之一。

 

5

 

离开苏格兰之前，我带他去买了几双运动鞋和很多件衬衣，花光了我姐给我的所有零花钱。

在餐厅吃饭的时候，我帮他切好专供儿童的牛扒肉，说，Justin，我真的要走了。

他接过叉子小口小口地吃，跟我说他其实有中文名字，姓黄，叫明昊。他嘴巴里塞得满满的，说，丞丞你喊我试试看。

我说，黄妙。

他皱着眉头，一脸娇俏的不信任，我的名字是三个字，你只说了两个。

我说，我没骗你，地道的中国人都这样读的。

真的吗。

真的。

于是他那水亮的嘴唇先贴合在一起，复又轻巧地打开，新鲜得不行，一连学了三遍。

黄妙。

黄妙。

黄妙。

 

 

—————（完）—————

 

*摘自纳博科夫《洛丽塔》


End file.
